Her Final Strike
by Henea-Chan
Summary: Randomly came up with the title. sakura and gaara in highschool! love, hate, romance, humor. whats not to read? long chapters too! i suck at summeries. Read? gaaxsaku, and minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO! But I do own this shuriken. On with the story!_

**Chapter one**

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Fucker" I mumbled as I threw the pillow over my head.

_Ring... ring... ring..._

"DAMN IT. Shut the fuck up!" I threw the pillow. I sat up rubbing my eyes in attempt to rub the sleep away. I yawned.

_Ring....ring... ring..._

"GAH!" I threw my hands up as I stood. Walking over to the phone I picked it up yelling a bit too harshly.

"WHAT?!" Like I said, a _bit_ too harshly.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" I heard from the receiver. I calmed down, taking a breath and mumbling a sorry.

"Now the reason I was calling... well, today is your first day at Konoha high. So get up and don't miss the bus!" and all went blank. My dad lived in America. I felt bad for him. Mum was dead, and he was lonely. He figured it would be good for me if I lived in Japan. My stomach started growling and I walked to my closet. I got dressed quickly, then looking at myself in the mirror.

My hair was bubblegum pink with a black bow. I wore a black gir cup cake eating jacket with striped sleeves. I had a black and red skirt on. Underneath were skinny jeans. I wore red converse and several different bracelets. Underneath my jacket was a red deathnote t-shirt. It was tight. But not too tight. I walked downstairs, my long hair hitting my waist. I put some toast in the toaster, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

What the fuck? How long does toast take! I looked at the time, while the toast popped up.

7:10? OH FUCK!!

I grabbed the toast, cramming it into my mouth and running out the door as my linkoln park messenger bag hit my legs repeatedly.

I couldn't miss the bus!

Not today! It's my first day for Kami sake!

There! It's just arriving! I ran up to, running onto the bus. I gulped down my food as I panted. I walked down the isle and sat in an empty seat. I heard a couple gasp and mumble things.

What the hell? Okay I know im new and all but _geez! _They're already talking about me! What am I suppose to do? Turn around and cuss them out? Nah, it's my first day! As I argued with myself I didnt notice a guy standing there.

"You're in my seat." he said coldly. I looked up at him. He was cute! Holy shit! He wore tripp pants and a BFMV T-shirt. His hair was red. No not ginger, not auburn. **Blood red.** Blood freakin' red! His eyes had rims of eyeliner. Seriously, who was this guy?

"Oh wait.. Huh?" I blinked. Eh? OH! He said I was in his seat. "We have assigned seats? I wasnt aware.." I drawled.

"Just get up" he said harshly. What the fuck? No one tells me to do anything! NO ONE!!

"Just who the hell are you? I don't have to get up! I don't see your damn name on it!" I glared at him.

Why must all the cute guys be _assholes?_

"It's my seat, get the fuck up" he glared at me. Not just some little kid didnt get his goddamn cookie glare, but a I'm gonna kill you glare! What a bastard!

"I'm not going anywhere!" I stuck my tongue out and got more comfortable. Suddenly I felt something thrown into my lap.

What the hell? I looked over, he had thrown my bag at me! It's taking all my power _**NOT**_ to kill this boy! The only thing helping him was his adorable face!

What the _fuck _is wrong with me?

I stared out the window, waiting for the bus to arrive at school. I kept thinking and worrying about my first impressions. I've already fucked up and made an enemy. I think.

The bus came to a stop. Everyone hustled out, but that kid still sits.

"What the hell! Get up!" I told the redhead. He looked at me and smirked. "You asshole!" I said loudly. Oh for Kami sake! I'm beginning to hate my life!

He continued to sit.

He continued to sit!

Mother fucker kept sitting!

That's it!

I jumped over him, thank god im flexible! "Damn" I had a rip in my jacket, just a little. He suddenly grabbed my arm and stood up. What the hell?!

He got close to my ear, I could feel his breath. It shot tingles and shivers up my spine.

DAMN HE'S HOT!

But a total ass!

"That's strike one pinky" I looked up at his smirking face.

He was so close!

Don't blush, don't blush

DAMN IT I BLUSHED!

"Whatever" I mumbled, snatching my arm away. I adjusted my bag and stalked off the bus. I could feel his eyes on my.

And damn it was hot!

Goddamn it! Shut the fuck up!

Look at me. Im arguing with my self. Seriously, what's wrong with me?

Pushing that aside I looked around. Where was I? Where's the office?! DAMN IT!!

"A-ano.. E-excuse me" I heard a small voice. Who's that? I turned around. Wow she was pretty! But she was fidgeting? "A-are you H-Haruno S-Sakura?" she stuttered. She was so cute!

No homo!

I'm so straight!

"Yeah, that's me! How'd you know?" seriously, I don't even know her!

Gasp! Stalker?

Maybe not... she seemed too.. I don't know.. Innocent? But then again the quiet ones are the ones you need to look out for.

"I-Im Hyuuga Hinata, I'm h-here to help you to homeroom" she wasn't stuttering so much! Thank Kami! It's kind of annoying, honestly. But im not going to tell her! She's too nice!

"Tell ya what Hyuuga, Hinata. I'll let you be my guide to homeroom if you do something for me" I smiled. I guess that sounded creepy.. Oh well. She looked hesitant.

"U-um.. What is it?" she said hesitantly. God it's like she thinks im gonna ask to rape her! CHA RIGHT! Straight rememeber?!?

"I'll let you be my guide if you be my friend?" I paused as she nodded. She was blushing a little as she smiled. AWE! She was embarrassed!!

Seriously, I sound like im fawning over a cute little newborn! Pssh..

"Hai. W-well, let get to Kakashi-Sensei" she said. LESS STUTTER! Yay! We walked to a door, damn this school is big! She hade pointed out many important areas of the school, I was partially listening.

Damn that redhead!

He wont get out of my mind!

AHHHHH!

"S-sakura-San?" Hinata looked at me strangely. Was I an alien in her eyes or what?

"Gomennasia Hinata-chan!" I said happily.

"H-hai, well let's g-go" she grabbed the door knob and opened it, and walking in. I waited awhile outside, when I saw Hinata by a tall silver haired man, I walked in.

_Everyone was so loud!_

I mean seriously! There wasn't even THAT many people!

Maybe like twenty something! Close to thirty? Okay so maybe there was a lot.

AND OH MY GOSH LOOK AT MY TEACHER!

Damn he's hot!

Why is everyone so damn _sexy?_ Seriously!

I sighed, soon realizing all eyes were on me. HOLY CRAP!

So many eyes..

Damn im blushing!

Stupid hormones!

Oh crap.... oh crap! Oh crap oh crap

OH FUCKIN' CRAP!

No way! That crazy hot readhead is in here!

NOOOOO

totally unfair!

He's smirking. Damn him!

So... god.. Damn... sexy!

Kami-Sama help me!

"Haruno-San?" I snapped back to reality. Great. Now they all think im a spacer creep who stares!

Damn damn damn!

"Hai, Sensei?" I asked, a tint of pink obviously shown due to embarrassement.

"Please tell us about yourself?" he suggested. I glanced at him.

"Um... I'm Haruno, Sakura" I paused. I'm so getting my revenge! "I like the Sakura trees, skating, music, and reading. Which are also my hobbies. My dislikes are whiney, egotistical, pussy, redheaded, emo wannabes." I glared at the redhead. He glared back, obviously knowing I was talking about him.

BWAHAHAHA!!

Take that you adorable emo wannabe!

Although that was a little mean...

Oh fuckin' well!

Bastard shouldnt have started anything!

"Aa, well time to pick your seat ne?" kaka-sensei looked at me.

Wait wait wait.

KAKA-SENEI?!

What is my world coming to?

"Please sit by Sabaku-San. Gaara, raise your hand" I looked from kakashi to the raised hand.

No. Fuck NO!

H to the mothuh fuckin' NO!

IT'S HIM!!

I officially hate my life, let me tell ya.

I sadly walked to the seat next to him, setting my stuff down and then myself. Slouching.

"Pinky" he was close to my ears again! Gawwwwd that voice!

No!

No no!

NO!

I will not fall for this boy!

Hios breath was hot by my ear.

Okay... maybe a little..

"I'll give you a warning. Watch your tongue." he growled.

NEVERMIND!

Bitch's goin' DOWN!

"Not evern if my life depended on it" I growled out lowly. He smirked.

"We'll see about that" he had amusement in his eyes.

AMUSEMENT!

What the _FUCK!_

He does NOT know who the hell he was fuckin' with!

I sighed with frustration, pulling out my earphones to listen to music.

RING!

Fuckin' finally!

Class is over!

Boo ya!

"SAKURA-CHAN!" oh hell, who was _that? _" Hi Sakura-Chan! My name is Uzimaki Naruto!" he extended his hand. I stared at him.

Just what the _fuck _was he on and was he considering to share?

Seriously I want some.

KIDDING!

Geez.

"Um, Haruno Sakura" _obviously. _I shook his hand, he was rather cute.

"A-ano, Sakura-San.." I saw Hinata walk up.

"HINATA-CHAN!!" Naruto pulled her into a hug.

Oh my gosh her face was darker than gaara's hair!

HIS BLOOD RED FREAKIN HAIR!

Holy sheeeet.

They looked cute together! Seems Hinata has a crush.

AWWW!

Okay so anyway..

"Oi, Naruto-San, I think she's going purple" I said, pointing to said girl. I wanted to laugh, but that'd be mean. She was already gone. Fainted and all.

"Awe Hinata-Chan! Everytime" he mumbled as he walked out the door. "Well see ya Sakura-Chan!" he waved goodbye, I smiled him off, soon leaving afterwards.

OH SHIT.

Where's my next class?!

Okay okay. Calm down Haruno. Just look at the schedule. I did.

**Health-Jiraiya **

Who the hell was that?

WHERE the hell was that?

Oi,

IM DOOMED!

Damn damn!

Alright. I can do this.

FUCK YEAH! Found it!

Smiling triumphantly, I grabbed the knob and walked in.

It was way too quiet.

"Ah, what is a beautiful young girl such as yourself doing in my class today?" this man...

He was OLD!

And wait.. What?

"Erm.. New student?" I said cautiously.

why was he grinning?

Whats wrong with this man?

"Ah! You are Haruno Sakura! Well Sakura, your seat is beside Yamanaka."

Yama.. Naka..?

WTF...

I turn to where he pointed.

Blond hair. Blue eyes.

Talk about your typical prep.

SHEESH.

So I walked down the isle right? I swear he was looking at my butt!

DAMN PERVERT!!

GAH.

Alright I sat down, woohoo! Accomplishment! Not...

Not one word passed by me or Yamanaka. Not that I was complaining. Suddenly this kid walked in. Black hair. Onyx eyes.

Wow, he was pretty cute!

But he has such a stoic expression! Just a bit of a turn off.

Now Gaara on the other hand...

DAMN IT HARUNO!

"Hm. Uchiha you're late. Continue to your seat." Uchiha huh? Aren't they rich? Sheeet! Hot AND rich!

Score!

Maybe not..?

He walked behind me, sitting at the desk. He propped his feet up on my chair. _My chair. _

"Um, excuse me. Could you remove your feet?" I asked nicely. See? I can be nice!

It's common nature!

He glared. But then snorted.

"Nope" was this funny to him?

SERIOUSLY?!

"Look, I'm trying to be nice. So could you please-" I stressed the word, but he interrupted me./

"No you're trying to be annoying" he said blankly

What was that?!?

"Come again? I couldn't quite hear you're whining? Were you implying something?" I acted all but too sweetly.

"Yeah, I did. Are you deaf or is that forehead too big to understand?"

"Look here you chicken haired, ugly homo wannabe! I don't care who the hell you are! Get you're god damn feet off my chair!" I grabbed him by his ankles,, twisting them and then throwing them down.

TAKE THAT BITCH!

"Ow! What the fuck!" he blurted out. I turned quickly, pretending to work.

"Uchiha! Watch your mouth!" the teacher yelled.

Cha!

**Sakura: 1**

**Chicken butt: 0**

I snickered and continued my work.

RING!

Again!

Out of class! Woo!

Once I stood, Yamanaka grabbed my arm. Everyone was already by the door, heading out.

"You may be new but I've got one thing to say. Sasuke-Kun is _mine. _So back off." her blue sapphire eyes held determination. I yanked my arm away.

"Keep him. I don't want the bastard. But let me tell you something" this time it was my turn to grab her arm. My sharp nails dug into her skin.

"Don't you _ever _touch me. Kay?" I let go, she made a small whimper. Im sure she was bleeding. I smirked, grabbing my bag and walking off.

"HARUNO!" I turned.

Jaraiya.

What did he want?

"Yes sensei?" he grinned, and pulled something out. Was that..

"I'd like it if you posed for my new series!"

PORN!

I punched that mother fucker hard!

"Damn pervert" I muttered, walking off

--

ART!!

I love art!

Yeah! And I found the room without difficulty! And look! Hinata-Chan!

I walked over to her as she set herself in her chair.

"Hinata-chan! Konnichiwa!" I waved to her, she looked up.

"Sakura-San. Konnichiwa." she said timidly. I smiled and looked around.

Where was the teacher?

Hmm..

_Munch munch munch_

what the hell is that?

I turned seeing a large boy munching on chips.

"Konnichiwa" he said with a mouth full.

"Ohayo" (I forgot how to spell itt!) I nodded. He gulped his food.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji" he stuck out his large hand..

Largee!

"Haruno Sakura" I shook it.

"So you're the new student. You're ugly." my eyebrow twitched. My eyes darted next to chouji.

Eh?

Uchiha..?

No.

That's not Uchiha!

"Just who the hell are you?" I seethed.

Mother fucker!

"He's Sai. He's a total Teme." a boy walked up.

Oh he's cute!

Is that...

A dog?

"Inuzuka Kiba, at your service!" he grinned, extending his hand. I grabbed it.

"Haruno Sakura, not at your service" I grinned as well. He chuckled. What? I was just implying I wasn't a whore!

"Oi, you should sit by me. It's the only open seat." he motioned toward the back. I smiled.

So cute!

"Ano, Sure!" I said. We walked to the back. There was another seat beside mine. A table that held three... hmm..

Wonder who sits here?

Cute guy maybe?!

Gawd I sound horny.

I look to the door, that redhead walked in. OHMIGOD.

Holy shit.

That was preppy..?

_**What the fuck is WRONG WITH ME?!?!**_

Seriously.

I'm going mental.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

Oh. My. God.

KAMI-SAMA SAVE ME!

"I am _**not**_ talking to myself! I growled.

He's sitting next to me!

Nooooo!

DAMN IT.

"Then why were you muttering things?" he asked me.

Wait wait wait!

I was MUTTERING THINGS?

I didn't even realize.

Sheeeeet...

I have a sudden craving for...

Ice cream?

OH MY GOSH IM GOING FAT.

Noooo!

"Gah" I stuck my tongue out cutely and slouched. Don't. Ask.

The teacher walked in. Damn she looked scary! Anko? Really?

OI. Class started. We were landscaping. I was already finished and laid my head down. I need to think. Okay. So, so far I have two classes with evil Gaara. And the one I don't have with him I have an emo wannabe _douchebag_.

Although I cant say that. He's probably never even gotten as far as cleaning out a vag. He's so damn pathetic he's probably never even hugged a girl!

Damn homo.

Ahhh! Im so tired. Hmm... a little sleep couldnt hurt?

Next thing I knew..

RING!

I jumped.

Falling out of the chair, onto my butt.

What the freak!

AH!

I heard a chuckle. I looked up, seeing Gaara.

DAMN BASTARD!

Why does he get to be cute?

Unfair!!

He smirked at me. I grolwed.

"Just help me up you ass!" I practically yelled. He looked at me.

"I don't know.. I kinda like you on the floor." he smirked

DAMN IT!!

"Oh whatever!" I held out my hand. He grabbed it, yanking me up. I yelped as I crashed into his chest. His hand still locked with mine. I backed up quickly, getting my things.

"Ano.. Thanks" I mumbled. Desperately trying not to blush. I could feel his eyes on my back and I hurry out.

It's time for fourth period!

Ick.

Gym.

Kill me now!

Kami-Sama take me awayy!

Atleast I knew where it was. Thats a plus. Right? It's like, right at the very end of the hall. From when you enter the school.

Yeahh. So I walk in and theres this freaky guy in green spandex.

HOLY SHIT. Who fucked up his wardrobe?

Freaky much? Just a bit.

Okay, so he starts shouting at me. I was gonna yell back but then I realized what he was saying.

Youth.

Youth this! Youth that! Wipe your butt with the pureness of

**YOUTH.**

I'm just a little freaked out.

Just a little.

I turn and see a kid that looks just like him. His teeth pinging.

I lied.

I'm a LOT freaked out.

"Oh great" I noticed Yamanaka. This was going to be hell!

"Hey hey! It's the new kid" a kid with a hoodie popped up. (Sorry peoples. Kankuro isn't gonna wear his make up. I debated about it and figured nahh)

"Does everyone know about me?" I asked. Im only a junior. A sixteen year old junior! How can being a junior spread all around?

"Sort of. We don't get a lot of new kids" he said with a smile. Aww! Anyway.

"Ah well. Guess I'm special huh?" I did a cute smile. He chuckled.

"Well I gotta go change! Talk to you later!" he sent me a peace sign and walked off.

OI. IM ALONE AGAIN!

I turned around swiftly and that bushy browed freak was RIGHT THERE.

_RIGHT FRICKIN' THERE._

My eyebrow twitched.

"Haruno-San! Here are your gym clothes" he said kindly, I grabbed them, eyeing him.

"Um.. Arigatou." I said slowly. He put his thub up and smiled wide.

"Anything for you beautiful blossom of youth!" he 'pinged' again.

Creeeeepy.

I walked to the locker room, and saw tons of girls just talking. Then I saw her.

Yamanaka.

UGH. GREAT.

"Well lookie here. It's the new girl" Yamanaka started. I glared.

BITCH BETTER WATCH IT!!

"Yeah yeah. Take your pampered ass somewhere else, where someone will actually give a shit" I said partially bored and partially harsh.

"You better watch it Haruno. Im top dog around here." she said to me. Those sapphire eyes flaming.

"I'm glad you admit you're a bitch. Thank Kami I didnt have to break it to you." I said pulling off my shirt. And slipping on my gym attire.

She gasped and whined in frustration, stomping off.

HA. TAKE THAT YOU WHORE!

"Hey! Sorry about that. Ino can get really bossy and well.. Territorial." A girl with buns on her head walked up.

"I could tell" I muttered, changing my pants quickly. Shorts?

Seriously?!

Well my long black and red striped socks covered my legs so I guess it's okay.

"By the way, I'm Tenten." she said, smiling this time.

"Haruno Sakura!" I said now smiling.

"Nice meeting you Haruno." she grinned.

"Ditto." I grinned back.

SCORE! NEW FRIEND!

We walked out of the locker room together, heading to the floor. We sat, listening to the teacher talk.

Yada yada YOUTH

blah blah YOUTH

talk talk talk

UP YOURS SENSEI.

Damn! He needs to stfu! Seriously. Im sick of youth and im nothing _but_ _young _

Fuckin' freak.

So we had to do our own activities. Join a group and exercise or just play a game. I saw the hoodie guy standing lazily around by himself.

"HEY!" I called to him, he turned, then smiled.

"Yo" he waved.

"I never caught your name" I said, grinning.

"Kankuro. Sabaku no Kankuro."

What the _FUCK._

//AN\\: yo! How was it? Good I hope. You see that thing at the bottom? Yeah click that. Comment. Post. And you'll get the next chapter. I want a reasonable amount of reviews before I update! And I check my reviews EVERYDAY.

Seriously. I do.

Thanks dears! Please excuse any mistakes.

-Henea-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own thy Naruto! But hey! Im updating! I just had to. When I saw that first review I was like "Chyaaa!" and fist pumped! Bwaha. Anyway, this chapter may not be as long. So we'll just have to see. It's also pretty boring. Forgive me!

And I only got three reviews from what I saw an hour ago. Thats not a reasonable amount but I felt nice and happy. So chapter! Here we go!

_**Chapter two**_

"Sabaku?" I asked. I definitely couldn't believe this.

He's related to that asshole?!

OH MY GOSH.

"Yeah is that bad?" he asked.

"Well... YEAH! You've got the same last name as that _asshole_!" I exclaimed loudly.

ARG! The one sane guy I've held a conversation with _without_ fighting with and he's Gaara's relative!

What the fuck?!?

"Asshole? Gaara? My brother?" wow he sounded confused. I nodded. He continued. "I've never heard anyone call him that. A monster yeah, but people are too afraid to say it to him face to face." Kankuro explained.

Really?

I mean _REALLY?_

Afraid of _him?_

Puh-lease.

"Well, I called him an ass, does that count?" Kankuro's eyes widened.

"You did _what?!?_ why are you still standing!!" he practically yelled.

"Well he helped me up" I think that was a bit of a smartass remark.

"I meant why are you still alive?!" he exclaimed. I blinked.

"I don't know..?" honestly I didnt!

What the fuck is going on?!

Ahh!

"Well, I'll figure this out later. I don't think I can take this much shock." he said, I smiled at him.

"Although he's cute...

Gaara's better,

DAMN IT STFU CONSCIOUS.

"Oi, whats wrong with those two?" I questioned, pointing to the two odd people in spandex. I saw Kankuro wrinkle his nose.

"We don't really know" he said blankly.

"Ahh" I stretched and yawned.

Thank kami lunch is next!

I looked over at Yamanaka, all the guys drooling over her. I wanted to mentally slap myself.

What a bunch of losers!

Gosh. Well, Tenten did really seem nice though. Poor girl. She's gotta deal with that pampered pooch. Hmm. Oh well. Right now all I want is

**food.**

I'm starving!! And now im waiting.

And waiting.

Waiting

_waiting!!_

DAMN IT BELL HURRY THE FUCK UP!!

GAHH!

_Ringg!_

Thank you Kami! I could cry, really I could. But im not. But I didnt mentally jump for joy, let me tell ya, im happy now! Lunch here I come!

I walk in noticing all kinds of different people. I mean there were so many! I saw Hinata and Kiba sitting at a table. Followed by Chouji, a guy with a pineapple head, Sai, Naruto, Sasugay, and..

GARRA?!

Gaara sat next to Naruto who sat next to pinapple head, who sat across from Chouji, and chouji who sat next to Sasuke. And Hinata sat next to Sai whos next to Pinapple guy. Confusing? Yes. Do I care? No. I walked over, mostly toward Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-Chan" I smiled to her.

"Hello S-Sakura-San." she said quietly.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Sit by me!!" Naruto patted the seat next to him. I looked at Hinata, she nodded signaling me to go ahead. I nodded as well and turned. I saw Naruto scooting closer to Pineapple guy and I wanted to scream!

"I refuse to sit by _him! _He's an asshole!" I exclaimed. He smirked at me while everyone else gasped.

What?

HE IS!!

Even that Uchiha guy was all shocked looking. I growled and sat down.

"If you so much as look at me I will give you pain Sabaku" I growled to him quietly, where only he could hear.

"Oh but blosspm, I'd love to do so much more." He whispered into my ear. My eyes widened. Then narrowed.

The war has begun.

Bitch goin' down!

CHA!!!

I turned to Naruto and begun a conversation. "Ne, Naruto-San. What do you have next?" I looked at him. He slumped in his chair.

"Ano.. I have math" he said.

Awesome! So do I!

"So do I! Looks like I wont have to alone" I grinned, Naruto's face brightened.

"OI! That's great Sakura-Chan! Now me, Sasuke-Teme and Sai wont have to be bored! Oh, and Gaara-San." He said with a foxy grin.

Ah hell. Just when I thought this day was getting good!

Well now im screwed. Now it was my turn to slump.

Wahh! Why me! I just want to go home! Naruto looked at me with a questionable face. I smiled sheepishly.

"A-ano, that's great!!" I forced a fake smile and a nervous laugh.

Damn school!

I could feel Gaara smirking.

I can feel it!!

Oh Kami how will I live?

_BRING!_

Lunch is over. Time for math

sulk sulk.

--

So far math has been okay. Im sitting next to Sai, infront of Naruto and Sasuke, and behind Gaara. But math is still boring! Ahh.

Well anyway, oh hey a note. I open it and see messy handwriting.

'_Hey! I'm bored!!' -Naruto_

'_Dobe, you're always bored.' -sasuke_

'_You guy's are idiots. Sakura, write and pass it to Gaara' -Sai_

'_Why are we writing a.. uh.. five way note?' -Sakura._

I wrote, seriously. Wtf? My handwriting was in cursive. It looked better than Naruto's and Sai's. Sasuke's was all Fancy. I passed the note up to Gaara. He writes back fast, and gives it to Sai. Sai wrote something. Then passed it to me.

'_Because, the idiot always does this' -Gaara_

'_Yep. He never does his work. Failure.' -Sai_

'_Well that's mean! I wouldn't want to do this either. B-O-R-I-N-G.' -Sakura_

I passed it back and waited.. Getting it back soon after.

'_Dattebayo! Atleast this note isn't boring!' -Naruto_

'_Just don't write dobe. Let's ask the new girl questions' -Sasuke_

'_I agree. Gaara?' -Sai_

'_Wait a minute! Why me?!' -Sakura_

passed it up, got it back.

'_Because, you're the new girl pinky.' -Gaara_

'_He's right.' -Sai_

'_RAH! Fine. Ask away assholes' -Sakura_

'_Do u like ramen?' -Naruto_

'_Dumbass! Not that kind of question! Are you a virgin?' -Sasuke._

'_Hobbies? Other than fucking.' -Sai_

'_ASSHOLES. None of your business!!' -Sakura_

'_Where are you from?' -Gaara_

'_...(waiting)' -Sai_

Fail Sai. Fail.

'_I came from America but I lived here in elementary' -Sakura_

atleast Gaara asks reasonable questions!

'_Really? Konoha elementary? I went there!! I never knew you went there Sakura-Chan!!' -Naruto_

'_I'm with Dobe'-Sasuke_

'_I never went there, so hell if I know' -Sai_

I decided to stop there. The bell was gonna ring. But I gave Gaara the note, right before the bell rang. I gathered my stuff after the bell rang, everyone shuffled out. Gaara stayed. I got in front of his desk. I waved my hand in his face.

"Gaaraaa!" I called, then flicked his nose, Gaara's head shot up, and looked at me.

Our eyes met.

Why did those eyes seem so familiar, but so distant? I shook my head.

"Sorry" I mumbled and walked away.

Sixth period I had science, afterwards I had English. In sixth period I had Sai in my class, along with pineapple guys, which I found out his name was Shikamaru. Last period was with Hinata, Yamanaka, and this guy named Shino. (Yay shino made an appearance!)

Now it was after school, I grabbed all my stuff and headed out the school doors toward the bus. Whe I hopped on I realized Gaara wasn't on yet. VICTORY! I took the seat from this morning and sure enough he walked on the bus. He came right up and!

.....

Sat down.

Wtf? I glanced at him. Seems he's deep in though. Oh well.

Wait..

.......

DAMN THIS IS KILLING ME!!

Why isn't he smirking?

Why didn't he whisper some sexual offense I my ear?!

AGHHHHH!!

The bus came to a stop. I waited till Gaara stood. Which was after everyone else was off. He walked off silently. Finally I grabbed him by the arm and tossed him against a fence. Pinning him.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I exclaimed.

(Now this is where I would like to end it in a cliffy. But since im nice... and want TONS of reviews.. Im gonna keep going.)

"What the fuck is your problem!" I exclaimed. "Why aren't you being evil!" I stared at him. He looked at me emotionless. He grabbed my wrist and switched our positions. His eyes pierced into mine.

What was his problem? Who was this guy? Why did he seem so damn familiar!

**-Flash- -normal pov-**

**(**please excuse any mistakes. I forgot how to spell -_-))

"_Buildboard brow! Buildboard brow!" little girls laughed and pointed at a small pink haired child. Sakura sat crying. One girl kicked her. "Stupid! Such a big forhead!" she kicked Sakura in the stomach._

"_G-Go please.." Sakura sobbed. Another girl pushed her. She fell to the sand box. Sakura choked on a sob. _

"_Go away forehead girl! No one likes you!" the little girl exclaimed. Sakura cried, the others kicked sand at her. A little boy walked up._

"_Leave." he said. The other girls stopped, looking at him._

"_And who are you!" said one, obviously the leader of the little girls._

"_M-Mikomi, that's that demon kid! H-he bullies people!" one whispered. Mikomi looked at Gaara who had murderous eyes. Mikomi gasped, eyes widened, she ran. The others girls followed suit._

_The boy turned to the girl who was sitting in the sand box. Wiping sand and tears off._

"_Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Sakura looked up, tear filled eyes._

"_H-hai. Arigatou." she whispered. The boy looked down at her, moving her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead. Then he was gone._

_His hair. It was blood red._

_His eyes. Sea green._

_His face. Emotionless._

_Sakura sighed quietly._

**-end flash- -sakura pov-**

I stared at him. I know he's thinking the same thing as me. That that was him. That that was me. He knew. He knows.

I knew he seemed familiar. Is that why he asked where I was from In the note? Is that why he treats me differently? All these questions. No answers/

I need to think.

I need to go.

"Where have you been" he asked quietly. And then I knew.

He really remembered.

**-Flashback- -normal pov-**

_Sakura walked through the park. She was looking for that redhead boy once again. She looked everyday after he saved her from the girls. But to her dismay, she couldn't find him. But then she saw him. He was in the sand box._

"_A-ano.. Hi" she walked up to him. He stood. He nodded to her, as she blushed a tint of pink._

"_I-I just wanted to thank you.. For um.. Saving me that day" she said quietly. "A-and that I want to be your friend."_

_His eyes widened._

"_Really?" he said barely above a whisper. Sakura nodded with a smile._

"_I'm going to call you Panda-Chan! We are now friends Panda-Chan! you can call me Saku-Chan" Sakura smiled brightly to him. For the first time in a long time,_

_Gaara smiled._

_It had been months since they had become friends, everyday was filled with fun for the two. Everyday held a laugh. Held a smile. Held a day of friendship._

"_Panda-Chan!" Sakura exclaimed. She jumped her friend into a big hug._

"_Saku-Chan." he said with a smile._

"_Panda-Chan, I have to go. My daddy said we're leaving.. I wish I could take you with me. But daddy said no." Sakura replied with a saddened expression._ _Gaara looked at her._

"_But Saku-Chan promises to come back to Panda-Chan! 'Kay?" Sakura smiled. Gaara smiled in return. Sakura pulled Gaara into a big hug, and Gaara knew it'd be their last._

_He knew she wasn't coming back. _

_He knew he was gonna be alone again._

"_Goodbye.. Saku-Chan"_

_and that was the last he smiled._

_The last he cried._

_The last he felt happy._

**-end flashback- -sakura pov-**

"I had to go" I said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"You shouldn't have left" he said quietly.

"Ne, I kept my promise though, right? I'm back" I said with a sheepish smile. He looked into my eyes, and embraced me into a hug. I have to say, I was surprised, but returned his hug.

//AN\\: Kyaa!! Last update till next weekend. Maybe. Depends on the reviews. Was it good? Hope so! I want a reasonable amount of reviews please! I check everyday! Ermm.. There was something else but I totally forgot. I gave you a chapter. You review it. Or no third chapter!! Bwaha..?

_**Attention!!!**_

_**(((((PLEASE go to my profile for the excuse of chapter three!! PLEASE!!)))))**  
_

Thanks dears!

-Henea-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: okay.. this is really sad. So my brothers hogging the computer so he can play 'sims'. So I'm having to text up the chapter on my email. Sad. Very sad. This chapter is short. So don't hate. Apprieciate. :3 so, anyway.

I really think you guys should read this story-

Who doesn't love turtles? By cerridwen-maiden

Honestly, I've never read a teenage mutant ninja turtle fanfic. But if you haven't, this is one you really should read. It blew me away. I'm currently awaiting an update :D anyway, please excuse any mistakes.

No own Naruto.

---

Chapter Three

It had been two days since that incident after the bus. Me and Gaara are friends. But still enemies! If that makes sense. He will not get the best of me damn it!

Seriously.

When I say the war has begun, its begun!

I can't just back down!

Nope! Not gonna happen!

Today was yet again another school day. Oh the horror..

I stood up from my bed, but quickly sat down

YAWN.

I'm tired. Do I really neet to even go to school? School is so...

Schoolish.

But Gaara will be there. And I really need help in math... hmm.. Gah. I tossed the blankets onto the floor, standing up. Then I heard that ringing. Grr..

I picked it up, saying a quick hello.

"Sakura." It was my father. I wonder what he wanted?

"Father." I said, letting him know I was still there.

"I'm coming home soon. I don't know when. But soon." And all went dead.

My dad got cold after my mom died. He was either harsh with the way he talked, like he would snap. But never insult. Or he would be cold.

Same thing I guess?

Well anyway, I dressed in blue jean skinnies. They had orange, yellow, and red stars. I drew them on there one day with markers. I wore a studded belt with silver studs. And a black MCR T-shirt, with the words written in white, by the collar it showed part of my shoulder and my bra strap. And purple converse.

Woo!

Hmm... an idea just struck me.

I need....

DRIVING LESSONS!

I'm sure Gaara would love to help!

----

"OH MY KAMI!! SAKURA STOP THE GOD DAMN CAR!!" Gaara yelled, desperatly holding onto the dash board and car door.

"I think I'm doing fairly well THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I yelled, swerving the car to the right.

"Sakura! You were an inch from an old lady! You ran a stop light! YOU CRASHED A FUNERAL HOME!" Gaara yelled out.

"Well they shouldn't build it near a HIGHWAY! AND SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT! YOU DON'T WAVE A CANE AT SAKURA HARUNO!" I yelled.

"AHHH! STOP STOP!"

"Oh! Thank you Gaara. You caught that stop sign! I knew'd help!" I said happily, hands on the steering wheel.

"No I stopped because I'm just plain scared shitless." He said.

"What? IS THAT OLD LADY BACK?! ILL GET HER GAARA!!" I pressed the gas.

"OH GOD NOOOOO!" He cried out.

-

I stopped the car. And guess what? Clumsy Gaara fell out of the car. Still in his seatbelt! Now he's saying something..

"Please... please someone help" he called out desperatly. I started walking over to him.

"Oh Gaara." I rolled my eyes. His eyes widened.

"PLEASE! PLEASE OH KAMI!!" He cried out, trying to crawl away. Again. Still in a seatbelt.

Geez! What a drama king!

"Geez Gaara. I'm not that bad." I said, hands on my hips.

Seriously! I can't be!

"Sakura, let me tell you something." Gaara looked at me.

"What?"

"Stick with the bus. I don't care i f you have bags and bags of groceries. WALK. I don't care if you think its uncool. RIDE THE BUS."

I smacked his head while glaring.

"Asshole!!"

"Good ol' pinky" I heard him mumble.

"Damn straight." I muttered, my arms crossed. Next thing I knew, Gaara was infront of me.

"You know pinky. You almost killed me today." He breathed. His breath was hitting my lips.

Oh my god ohmygod

OH MY GOD.

Is it getting hot in here is that just him???

"Yeah and?" I said a bit shakey. Breathless was more like it.

DAMN HE'S SEXY.

"And..." he breathed hotly.

OH KAMI, let me live through this without melting!

"That's strike two" he smirked.

BITCH!!

I sighed in frustration. I pushed him away, gently but firmly. "Ass"

"You know it"

That stupid smirk. Id love to just kiss it off!

Wait....

WHAT?!

What the hell is wrong with me!

Geebus.

Then I heard something.

What was that?

(Haha, I HAD to do this.)

I turned and saw a small raccoon. He was tan colored.

Aww!

"Gaara look! Isn't he cute!" I walked over to the small raccoon. "Hello cutie!" I cooed. The raccoon looked at me, then Gaara. Gaara had an emotionless face. I picked up the raccoon and cuddled with it.

"You're so cute! I'm keeping you!" I petted and snuggled with him. "I'll name you Shukaku!" I said happily.

"Come on Gaara! To my house!" I said, holding Shukaku and walking away, Gaara slowly following close behind.

When we reached my house, we walked in and Gaara stood in the living. "Sakura, you don't know what kind of diseases that thing has" he said. Shukaku growled, while glaring. Aww. Poor Gaara.

"Ill take him to the vet later!" I smiled happily. "Come on Shukaku! Let's get a snack." I trailed off into the kitchen, going into the refridgerater, setting Shukaku down while I grabbed a plum and an apple.

"Gaara? Do you want anything?" I asked looking up at him. He looked so stoic.

And let me tell you.

ITS HOTT.

Damn it Haruno!

"Did you hear me?" I heard him say. I looked at him dumbfounded. He sighed and started walking over to the refridgerator. "Nevermind. I'll get something myself"

What the freak?

"No way! Just hold on one second! Stay away from my fridge!" I stood in front of him. He raised an eyebrow.

I'm not crazy!

My refridgerator is just...

Packed and messy!

Next thing I knew, he was opening the fridge door.

"NOOOOO!" I kneeled to the floor, crying dramatically. I could be a professional. Seriously.

What was with me today?

I mean really.

"My lord... Sakura? Have you ever cleaned this before?" I saw him grab a pack of unused cheese. I saw his eyes widened.

"Sakura what the fuck!" He said. "It's old!"

I looked at him glaring. "It's from Chicago! It's really good cheese! I wanted to save it!" I argued.

"It's from 2003!" He yelled.

"So!"

"It's 2010!"

Touche my friend.

Touche.

"Whatever! Just grab something and eat it!"

"Before it eats me? With pleasure"

GLAREEE.

If looks could kill...

GAARA SHOULD BE DEAD.

......

I mean, yeah he's hot but I mean, I was talking about my glare...

Then I heard something. And white was all I could see. Then..

BANG.

BOOM.

CRAAAAASHH.

WHAT THE FUCK!

I opened my eyes and flour was everwhere. Holy shit!!

I looked up seeing Shukaku on top of the refridgerator. A bag of flour hanging from a claw.

Sweatdrop.

"Shukakuuu!" I reached up, grabbing him, and holding him against my chest. "Now Shukaku, you've got to behave." He looked up at me with big eyes.

SO CUTE!

"Aww!" I snuggled the small raccoon. I looked over at Gaara, who was glaring. I grinned.

"Jealous?" I asked innocently.

DAMN I WISHED.

"As if" he scoffed.

Now I glared.

"Then what's your problem" I snapped. I ask for too much.

Mental tear.

"That thing. Got flour all over me" I swear he was twitching, but he's covered in so much white flour I couldn't tell. He licked his lips to get the flour off.

Fangirl mental squeal ACTIVATE!

EEEEEEEE!

"Well get over it pandaboy! With your looks you two could be cousins! So bond while I shower!" I put Shukaku in his hands. "And be nice!!" I said to Gaara. I swear I heard him mutter

"I'm not the one you should tell that to"

Obviously, referring to Shukaku.

Oh come on!

Shukaku is an innocent little raccoon!

Not some demon!

--

I walked out of my room, dressed and dried. And well,

Clean.

Alright!

I walked to the kitchen. And I saw horror. My table was flipped, everything in the fridge was scattered. A cabinet on the floor. Laundry in the sink.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!" I screamed.

DAMN IIIITTTTT.

I turned and saw Gaara in the corner. He had scratches all over his face. And guess what? His shirt was off! This would be totally hot if it wasn't for the fact he..

Was in the fetal position.

Umm...

Has he officially gone mental?

Before me?

Is that even POSSIBLE??!!

"Gaara?" I asked gently. Wouldn't want him to go all crazy and pull a spatula out, trying to kill me with it.

He looked at me, and stopped. He sat up, his arms falling to his sides and his feet out. Shukaku walked over to me causually, rubbing against my leg.

Gaara's eyes widened and he started rocking back and forth while holding himself.

Hmm... I pulled out my camera and clicked the button. How I love the sweet smell of

Blackmail.

I looked down and Shukaku was looking at me innocently. He was so cute!

I scoffed.

"I'm not an idiot" I said grabbing the raccoon. "Maybe you are a demon..." I trailed off.

Then I yelped.

, dropping him

Did he... did he..

DID THAT BITCH JUST BITE ME?!

OH HELL NO!

And then I dove.

"BITCH I GOT YOU! NO ONE BITES SAKURA HARUNO!" I yelled chasing after him. "RAHHH!"

SAKU MAD!

MAD SAKU!

SAKU KILLLLL!

ME WANNA KILL!

RAHHHH.

Geebus I sound like a dinosaur.

Oh Kami-sama why me?

---

Me and Gaara exited the vet and headed back to my house to clean up the mess.

"Well you did say you were gonna take him to the vet" Gaara said boredly. Deep down I know he was squealing and jumping for joy.

"Yeah but I was gonna take him for shots. Not put him down"

Seriously!

BUT HE BIT ME.

NO BITES ME.

Except maybe Gaara...

Wink wink.

DAMN IT.

"The rat needed it" he said.

True.

Very true.

Revenge is a bitch.

----

After me and Gaara cleaned up we had some icecrea.. of course, after much hesitation, Gaara finally took a bite. Noticing it wasn't old or expired.

It still had a week.

But he didn't need to know that.

Gaara left soon after. I sat on the couch sighing. Today was long! Let me tell you. Or maybe it was only long to me. I turned my head to look at the clock and saw it was only nine thirty.

Ahhh..

The door opened. I turned, standing up. It was my dad.

"Hey dad. Welcome hom!" I said with a smile. He grunted. He walked in, throwing his stuff to the floor by my feet. He smelled a lot like...

Alcohol.

"Get my stuff brat." He said. I raised a brow mentally. My dad's never called me a brat, or really even talked to me like that. Remember? I told you he never insulted me.

What was going on?

"I said get my stuff bitch!" He slapped me.

He slapped me.

I should be getting mad. I should be going off. But I quickly grabbed his stuff and hurried to the extra bedroom. Setting his stuff down by the bed.

For the first time in my life, I was afraid of my father.

I turned around to see him glaring down at me. My heart began to pound.

"Why do you look like her? Why are so much like her. Why did you leave me Ayame! Damn it you bitch!" He punched me in the jaw. He grabbed my arm hard, bruising it. I whimpered.

"D-Dad" I whimpered again. I couldn't cry! I couldn't cry! He slapped me hard against the face.

"Why! Why won't you leave my mind!" He pushed me to the floor, hand on my neck.

"You're a bitch! A whore!" He snarled. "I can smell him all over you!" He growled out.

Does he mean Gaara? What's going on!

"I wish you'd die!" He growled. "Die and leave! Then I'd no longer see you're face. Her face. A face of a useless, pathetic whore!" He yelled. He grabbed tighter, I choked back a sob. He slammed me into the wall, I yelped. He pulled out a switch blade.

Oh god. Oh god please.

Please no!

I dodged, ducking to the side, he sliced my arm wide open. I cried out.

"BITCH!" He screamed. Grabbing my the cut arms. I move my head and he cuts whatever was in the way. I looked down.

My hair.

I wiggled out of his grasp and smashed his head into the wall. He fell to the ground. I panted while kneeling down. A tear finally escaped my eye. I stared at him, tears steadily falling.

I took his shirt, it was covered with blood from my dripping my arm. I set him on his bed after much difficulty. I closed his door and headed to the kitched to clean my arm.

Although he beat me.

Cut my hair.

And sliced my arm.

He's still my father.

He's still all I got.

And atleast I owe him for looking like her.

----

//AN\\: Gaara was ooc! I suck at this today. The chapter was short. It wasn't as funny as I hope. And I'm still typing on a PHONE! Please review? My arm and hands are cramping! I can't remember what I was going to say.. but yeah, sakura was a bit different in this. I let her crazy show. I hope you guys like! This actually took me two hours to actually type. Usually it takes me foreverr.

Also.. Im getting into SaixSaku! So yeah, I've sorta neglected GaaraxSakura. But I promise to still write this!

_**OH MY GOSH. YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA how hard it was getting this up here!!**_

_**stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me update for three damn days :O ughh. hope you enjoyed. really i do. I plan to update by next weekend!  
**_

Thanks dears. Review!

-Henea-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: alright! Chapter four! So on chapter three when I was writing that abusive dad jerk off part I was listening to boom boom pow! :D so it was rather difficult writing a sad scene while singing "boom boom boom! I got that boom boom boom!" Lol.

Anyway, kayleen, YOU SCARE THE FREAK OUT OF ME. Let's not announce my real and full name on fanfiction? Kay? :D here's chapter four you kayleen! And twisted musalih. Just for stick with from the very beginning. I always love my first reviewers lol. On with chapter four!

_No own_.

---

_**Chapter four**_.

I woke up the next morning, and looked in the mirror. My hair was lopsided.

BAD.

I took the scissors and a brush and proceeded on my hair. I looked at my work soon afterwards and I am actually pleased. My hair was just a little above my shoulders. I sighed, changing into a black long sleeved shirt and pulled on some light blue skinnie jeans. I stuck a small black bow in my hair and put on regular black converse. I grabbed my black hoodie with white song lyrics on the back and headed out the door cautiously.

Of course I was a little scare of leaving!

I mean really?!

I walked down to the kitchen saw a note.

Sakura.

I've gone to run errands. I may be home late.

Dad.

Well that was an absolute relief! Now all I have to do is make sure I don't get this cut infected and live through today.

Off to school I go!

I decided to skip out on the bus. I was too early anyway.

when I walked into the school I was

Dumbstruck.

What's up with all the hearts? All read and pink! What the freak?

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to me. I smiled at him, forcibly.

"Naruto-kun" I said to him, nodding. He grinned like a fox. "Naruto? What's with all the hearts?" I asked him, pointing to everything red and pink.

"Oh! Valentines day is in three weeks. But Lee likes to decorate early. Something about youth of love or something" he said scratching his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Oh. Alright" I smiled forcibly again.

"SAKURA-CHAN, ano, what happened to your hair?!" Naruto exclaimed. I cringed.

DAMN HE'S LOUD. Doesn't he see that I'm RIGHT HERE?!

ARGG.

"I cut it. It was too long, and got in the way." I looked at him as he smiled.

If only that lie were true.

"Cool!" He exclaimed. "Oh. Sakura-Chan. Can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

How could I resist those?

"Um. What is it?" I asked him hesitatently. I'm scared of what it might be.

"Will you pet sit my fox? His name is Kyuubi!" A little fox popped his head out of Naruto's bag. My eyes widened.

I gotta say no!

I gotta!

But I can't!

Damn his cuteness!

"Sure Naruto-Kun!" I took the small fox and put him in my pack. "How long am I keeping him?" I asked Naruto.

"Till later tonight. I got a date with Hina-Chan!" He grinned.

AWWWWW.

"Alright Naruto!" I cheered. "Ill be glad to keep him! Umm... I'll drop him off at your house later, kay?" I said to him. He nodded vigerously. (Sp?) He gave me a small note with an address and stuff on it.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!" He waved goodbye. I turned to the small fox in my messenger bag.

What a cutie!

"Well Kyuubi, we have class! I'll introduce you to my babysitting partner" I grinned.

---

"Gaara-kun" I sang as I sat next to him. He turned to me with a nonexistant eyebrow raised.

Wow holy shit!

He has not eyebrows!

I knew there was something suspicious about that Lee kid!

He stole my Gaara's eyebrows!

Waiiiiiit.....

MY GAARA?!

Ahh...

"I asked you what. You space too much" Gaara looked at me with absolutely NO emotion.

What an ass!

"Oh, what was my question again?" I stared at him dumbfounded. Gaara sweatdropped. "OH! I'm coming over to your house today! We're gonna pet sit!" I exclaimed, pulling out Kyuubi. Gaara fell

Anime style!

"Oi,Gaara! Come on!" I said. He paled more than he already had. He didn't say anything. "Then that's a yes! Ill ask Kankuro for the address later! Thanks Gaara-Kun!"

RING.

And out I went!

---

Fourth period gym!

"My beautiful flower of youth!" Lee popped up.

I twitched.

He pinged.

Then my eyes widened.

"YOU! YOU STOLE GAARA'S EYEBROWS!" I yelled and pounced on Lee. "GIVE THEM BACK!!" I started to pull on the eyebrows.

Which looked more like gerbals. (Sp?)

"OH GAI-SENSEI! I SHALL SURVIVE FOR YOU! AHH GAI-SENSEI! THE PAINN!" I pulled out a spatula and started smacking him.

"STAY STILL DAMN IT!!" I yelled. Smacking his head.

"THE CURRYYYY!" He yelled out.

"KYAA!" I smacked his face, he cried anime style. I pulled and only half the eyebrow came off. I stopped.

"VICTORY!" I cheered. This little furball was enough for four eyebrows! Chya!

"GAI-SENSEI!" He ran to his teacher.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Sunset background.

They hugged.

How is that POSSIBLE?!?!

"Hey Sakura!" Kankuro walked up to me.

"Kankuro-San! Good.. um.. mooning?" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Mooning?" He quarked an eyebrow.

"Yesh! MOONING!" I fist pumped. "Anyway, Kankuro! GIVE ME YOUR ADDRESS." I said in a low voice. He twitched.

"Um.. why?" He asked slowly.

"Because I'm coming over to pet sit with Gaara!" I exclaimed. Then I put a finger to my chin. " well, I guess I could just find you guys afterschool and follow you home. Hmm.. thank's Kankuro!" I waved and started my excersices.

RING.

School. Ish. OVA!

Now to find Gaara. And or Kankuro.

"GAAARRAAA." I called. "Oh Gaaaraaaa" I sang out this time.

"What do you want woman?" He walked up with a scowl. I smiled wide.

"Hello Gaara-Kun! I'm ready to leave and so is Kyuubi!" I said, motioning to the fox in my bag.

Ever noticed how heavy fox's are?!

Gaara scowled.

"Let's just get this over with." He said as he started to walk.

"Aye aye captian!" I saulted while grinning. Soon after I walked after him.

---

We walked up to this huge house, damn!

They live HERE?!

Sheeeeeiiiit.

"TEMARI! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kankuro banged on the door.

"Can it dollboy!" I heard from behind the door.

"I told you not to call me that!!" He yelled.

"And I told you to CAN IT!" The door swung open and something smacked Kankuro in the mouth. It was...

A sock.

I think.

Was that mold?

Eww..

Oh my god.

Is it moving?!

He spit it out, choking.

"TEMARI!!" Said girl was clutching her stomach while laughing her ass off. Kankuro's face was a beat red. He mumbled curses under his breath.

"Sakura." I looked over and saw Gaara was already inside the house by the door. I walked in, looking around.

"Wow! You've got a big house Gaara! Its swanky" I grinned. He looked at me strange and then shook his head.

"So who's she little brother?" Temari pointed towards me. I grinned at her.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. You're brothers curse." I said.

Well that was lame.

But true.

He can't get rid of me no matter what!!

"I like you already Haruno!" She grinned to me. "Barbie! Get your ass in here and maje us snacks!" Temari exclaimed.

"Bitch I'm not your servant!!" I heard Kankuro yell.

"Asshole! I know where your journal is! Mr. Oh I love you Ino Yamanaka! YOU SISSY!" Se yelled.

I choked.

YAMANAKA?!

"WHAT THE FUCK KANKURO!" I yelled.

"TEMARIIIII! FUCK YOU!"

"Yeah yeah, only in your fantasies brother O' mine." She muttered. "Anyhowsin. So Sakura, I've never seen my brother bring home a girl. Although that Hyuuga he calls a boy sure did seem like one.. but I realed he wasn't. After I stripped him." She said boredly.

WHA?!

"I told you he was" Gaara said sitting on the couch.

"NO MAN HAS THAT KIND OF AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! HOW DOES HE MANAGE IT?!" She yelled. Geebus this lady is crazy!

I like her!

No homo!

Straight as an uncurved boner!

Chyeeeaaaa.

"Because obviously he cares about his looks" Gaara replied boredly.

"THEN THE BITCH IS GAY!" She exclaimed. "Ahem. Anyway."

Oh my god.

OH MY GOD.

"MOUSE!!" I screamed, jumping onto the couch.

"What?! WHERE IS THAT FUCKER?!" She pulled out a spatula. "I GOT YOU THIS TIME CORNELIOUS THE FOURTH! IMMA KILL YO BABIES! BWAHAHA!" Temari ran and started attacking things. Kyuubi popped out and started running.

"AH HAH!" My eyes widened.

"NOO! MY BABYYY!" I screamed, crying anime tears. I pounced to Kyuubi, pushing Temari back, causing her to fall back.

She blinked. Then grinned.

"Kukuku!" She snickered evily. "Told you id get you cornelious!" She stood up.

EWWW SHE SAT ON THE POOR THING!

Grody.

No one should die that way.

BUT DAMN. Her ass is big!

HOLY SHIT.

WHAT THE FUCK HARUNO.

She turned to me. "Well Sakua! Come with me! We're gonna have some girl talk! Gaara can take care of the fox!" She dragged me upstairs.

I'm actually afraid now.

Ah!

KAMI-SAMA HELP!

------

About twenty minutes later we heard crashing and yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DOWN THERE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Temari screamed toward the door. Damn she had some lungs!

"Oh my kami! IS IT REALLY GROWING?! HOLY SHIT! AHH! GAARAAAA!" We heard Kankuro yell. We ran downstairs to see the living room a wreck. Gaara was behind the television. Kyuubi was on the ceiling fan, Kankuro was being eaten by a giant plant and Shukaku was laughing.

Wait.

WHAT?!

"YOU!" I pointed to Shukaku. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!" I screamed.

"Kukuku" was all he replied. I pulled out my spork, ready for a battle. "I'm ready now beotch!" And off I went!

Temari was screaming constantly while throwing a bunch of stuff at the plant.

"ITS NOT DOING ANYTHING YOU DIP! ITS HITTING M- oof!" He was slapped in the face with frozen bread.

"SHUT THE HELL UP I'M SAVING YOUR LIFE!" She yelled. "DIE!!" She sprayed febreeze.

"ITS NOT HELPING!!" Kankuro yelled. He started coughing.

"DAMN IT TEMARI JUST GRAB SOME WEED KILLER!" He yelled.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A STONER TO YOU?! SHUT THE FUCK UP WHILE I SAVE YOU!" She threw a chair, smacking Kankuro in the face.

Well he's gone.

I had finished my job and hurried over to Temari.

"KYAAA!" I sprayed pepper spray. The plant cried out while slowly dying.

"VICTORY!" Temari cheered. "Who wants ice cream?!" She grinned while looking around. Was she crazy?!

"More for me then!" She skipped to the kitchen.

I think she's more mental than me.

And that's saying something.

I looked towards Shukaku. He was in a cage. I grabbed a phone and started to dialed. After a few minutes someone knocked on the door.

"Here you go!" I said handing Shukaku to Cerridwen-Maiden. (LOL) and then closed the door. "THANK YOU!" I yelled to her happily.

"Gosh Gaar-Kun. You can come out now" I called to him. He coughed.

"I wasn't hiding. I was observing the beautiful wall." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Riiiiggghhht"

CHA RIGHT CHICKEN!

"Kyuubi! Its time to go home!" I looked up and saw Kyuubi jump down.

On Gaara's head.

Gaara jerked his head, causing the fox to freak and start scratching. Gaara fell to the floor.

"Get this thing OUT!!" He yelled.

Now he get's pissed!

What a girl.

A manly girl.

A sexy sexy sexy manly girl!

AHHHH.

"I'm going I'm going. See you tomorrow Gaara-Kun!" I waved goodbye and headed off with Kyuubi in my hands.

-----

I had already returned Kyuubi by the next morning. My dad had been passed out on the couch, obviously drunk. Again, he was gone on errands. Thank Kami.

I walked into school, and damn! It was hot! But.. I was a wearing a short sleeve shirt underneath this black jacket.

Fuck.

Looks like I'll just have to deal.

So far the day had gone by well. But by fifth period I was getting dizzy and light headed. I walked out of the classroom late, the late bell was about to ring the halls were clear. I was still in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Gaara. He was behind me. He actually sounded like cared! Awe. How cute.

"Oi, nothing!" I smiled wide. Ah, that hurt my head. I cringed.

"Don't lie to me" he said, I tried walking away but he grabbed my arm. My bad arm. I yelped.

Damn that stings!

Gaara's eyes darted to my arm. Then me. I was scared. He couldn't see it! I tried to pull my arm away but he gripped harder. I hissed. Tears were coming.

"Sakura" he said dangerously. He pulled my sleeve up. My arm was bleeding. My eyes widened. His narrowed and darted to mine. Piercing into my eyes.

"Who the _fuck_ did this" he growled.

----

//_AN_\\: BAM. Chapter four. This sucked. I typed it up on my phone again! Oh the painnn. I haven't stopped once! I hope you guys review. this chapter was written and typed in the same day and just randomly wrote what i could think. sorry it sucked. please review. It really makes me want to write! I'm sorry this sucks. Please excuse any mistakes.

Thanks dears.

Review!

-Henea-chan


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: AH HAH. Chapter five! ALRIIIGGGHHHT. I just loved your peoples reviews! :D ahem. I do now own Naruto. Just so you know, this is a boring chapter, might have fluff. Might. :3_

-----

_**Chapter four**_

"U-um.." I was scared. I was getting emotional. I needed some space. I needed to go. I couldn't tell him. He'll take the only person I left, away.

"Tell me Sakura" he said in a low tone, he sounded worried. Did he really care?

"I um.. fell. On this hedge clipper" wow.. well THAT was a fail.

"_Sakura_" he growled. His hand touched the back of my ear as his face was by the crook of my neck. "Please" thi time sounding like a plead.

PLEASE?!

Did GAARA just say please?!

Holy shiiii...

"G-gaara" this was too close for my liking.

I mean I liked it.

If it wasn't for the fact he wasn't being romantic and I couldn't just start raping him right here.

Although if he keeps this up...

"HEY YOU KIDS! GET OUT OF MY HALL" yelled a teacher, I jumped from the sudden voice.

"I'll um.. see you afterschool." I told him, I forced a smile and walked away. My arm had stopped bleeding. But I should still go clean and check it.

--

After school I pretended like I wasn't looking for anyone. Or well, Gaara. He's really a nice guy. Good looking. Mysterious. He actually seemed like he cared. He can be sweet sometimes, rarely. I know deep down he's a big ball of fluff.

"Sakura" GAA- wait that's not Gaara? I turned around to see who it was.

"Uchiha." I said. I stood in front of the lockers. He put his hand against the one beside my head, and leaned in closer. I raised a brow, then narrowed them.

"Sakura-chan. I have a proposition for you." He said smoothly. What a loser! Get awayy!

"What." I spat. I REALLY didn't like this guy being so close.

"Let me take you on a date, and in return I'll give you a good time." He smirked.

WHAT?! THAT ASSHOLE.

I slapped him across the face. "Cha right Uchiha! Go find some slut that's willing!" I snapped. Everyone started to gather around.

"What are you talking about" he growled. "Are you crazy?" He glared. Hasn't he ever been rejected?

Most of the people around us were girls screaming out his name.

Guess not.

"Just a bit crazy, yes" I grinned.

"What's going on"

Whoa! When did Gaara get here?!

"Just having a conversation with a slut" Sasuke growled.

"Psh. I'm no slut Uchiha. I get paid for my services! Bastard" I smirked at him. He growed again. He started moving his hand, it was about to touch my face till a hand gripped his wrist.

THANK YOU GAARA'S REFLEXES!

"Watch it Uchiha. You don't want to be placed on my hitlist" Gaara's eyes were slits, he was obviously very pissed. Sasuke snatched his hand away.

"Whatever Sabaku" he turned and left, many of the females following over.

"Asshole" I muttered, crossing my arm. Gaara looked at me. "Gaara!" My mood instantly changed. How do I do it? Dunno don't care! " you know what we should doooo?" He quarked a brow.

SO ADORABLE!!

"What?" He asked, obviously not in such a bad mood now either.

"Buy me some ice cream! Come on Pandaboy!" I grabbed his hand and ran towards the direction of an ice cream shop.

We walked past the park and went to the ice cream man's van instead. "I scream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!!" I skipped. He continued to just walk. I walked up to the colorful van with a giant smile.

"One strawberry ice cream cone please!" I said happily. I turned to Gaara. " what about you Gaara-Kun?"

"I don't eat sweets"

My mouth dropped.

WHO DOESN'T EAT SWEETS?!

What the _freak_!

Gahh.

"Hm." I grabbed my cone and dragged him to farthest bench. I sat down started to lick happily. Until I looked down. I was still holding his hand! I knew my face was a deep red.

"What?" I heard Gaara ask smoothly. Ahh! My blush deepened and I removed my hand. Gaara looked at me, in a blink of an eye I saw pink.

DID HE BLUSH TOO?!

Aww.. I wish..

Stupid brain, always playing tricks on me. Wahh.

"U-uh. Here Gaara-Kun!" I smiled nervously as he put my cone up near his lips. They turned to fine a line.

"I told you I didn't like sweets" he pushed the cone back.

"Oh come on Gaara! Pleaseee?!" I begged him, he shook his head.

"Eat iiiiiiit!" I leaned over to him, he leaned back in return. "Gahh!" I pounced on him. "You will EAT MY CREME."

Well that came out wrong.

"YOU WILL EAT MY ICE CREAM" I corrected loudly.

"No! Woman! Get off me! Ahh" he was pushed against the ground, with me on top. I sat there for a good five seconds staring at him as he glared. Then shoved the cone in his mouth.

"BWAHAHA. Got ya!" I grinned.

Then I realized our position.

"O-oh um.." I tried to get up, but a hand grasped mine. I was pulled forward, my eyes widened. Gaara's lips were locked with mine! I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing my body closer.

We broke.

"Sakura" I heard him say.

"Hmm?" I said, still in a daze.

"Sakura." I heard again

"What?" I asked confused now. Oh no! What if my breath stinks! Ahh!

"Sakura. Wake up." Wake up? Huh? Wait.. no! Noooo!

I sprang up smacking forheads with someone.

"ITAI!" I cried, grabbing my head. "Kyaaa!" I looked up to see Gaara, he was scowling.

"Ow." He muttered. I smiled nervously. "Erm.. what happened?" I looked around, seeing us still in the park.. I bit my lip, waiting for his reply.

"You yelled saying you got me. Then smacked your head against a tree" he said, ohh.. well that's embarrassing!

"It was only a dream.." I whispered quietly.

"Huh?" I looked up at his puzzled expression.

"Oh nothing!" I siled and waved. "Anywho Gaara-Kun, we should head our seperate ways. I have homework out the arse." I said with a sheepish smile. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He shrugged and put a hand up.

"Ja Sakura" he walked.

KYAAAA.

I wanna eat him up like a fresh batch of cookies! Nom nom nom!

Ahem.

I walked home, it was getting rather dark. I had taken the long way obviously. Ever since that night I've tried to avoid my father constantly. But I couldn't avoid him forever. I sighed as I walked up to the door. When I opened it I saw my father glaring at a red headed woman.

Who was she?

"Sakura!" She called out to me.

What the freak?

"Stay away from her!" My father growled.

What's going _on_?

"You can't keep her from me forever Ura! She's my daughter too!" The lady argued.

HER CHILD?!

Just what the _fuck_ was going on?!

------

(At the Inuzuka residance)

"Kiba honey! We have news! His mother said happily while standing next to her daughter. His sister grinned as Kiba stood dumbfounded.

"What?" He looked at his beloved family with absolute confusion.

"We've made a trade with a beautiful young maiden!" His mother smiled wide.

"Trade? For what?" He asked, his brow raised.

"We've given you away!" She clapped. His sister grinned wide.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Oh Lauren!" A girl popped up, and glomped Kiba. He blushed madly.

"What did you trade me for?!" He asked loudly.

"Well she was very persuasive..." Kiba looked behind his sister.

"Cheese sticks and scooby snacks?!?!" He choked out.

"KIBAA!" Lauren dragged her new boy toy away, out the door as Akamaru cried at the door, quickly running after them.

His mother and sister turned to each other.

Shrug.

"Cheese stick?" The mother asked.

"Sure. Scooby snack?" Came a reply.

"Sure"

Munch munch munch.

-----

_//AN\\: well this chapter was kinda lame. And really short! My apologies readers!_

_But atleast we have some GaaxSaku romance starting! and some crazy drama starting. I got ideas coming as I type. I've been having brain problems. But I have detention tomorrow. So I'll have time to start chapter six :D_

_The reviews really encourage me so keep up the work!_

_Or no chapter six :O_

_Love you all!_

_Please excuse any mistakes._

_Thanks dears._

_-Henea-Chan._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: well, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but I guess I've realized there aren't as many gaaxsaku fans like in 2005 through 2007. I just ask for too much. But I'd still like it if everyone reviewed as much as they could and would encourage me. Anyway. Thank you_

**Gaasakufoevah**

**Gothic saku-chan**

**Soccersyd**

**Magen92**

**Cerridwen-maiden**.

_I loved all of your reviews. They really encouraged me to write. This chapter will be short. (__Sticks handful of chips in mouth__) let's do this!_

----

_**Chapter six**_

-

Just what in Kami-Sama's name is she talking about?!

My mother died years ago!

Well.. that's what my dad said.

Wait...

"M-mom?"l I was absolutely, and utterly

Confused.

"Yes! Sakura, my little blossom." She cooed as she walked over to me, hugging me into a tight hug. I heard an obvious growl from my father. She cupped my face, each hand on both cheeks. "You've grown so beautifully!" She exclaimed with a smile.

It was so forced.

"I told you to stay away from her Ayame! You've got no right!" He yelled. I staggered back.

This was too much.

"Ura what have you told her! She's as pale as a ghost!" My "mum" yelled.

"You're suppose to be dead" he growled. "Diseases haven't killed you yet?" He gritted through his teeth. Ayame growled.

"Why don't you tell her Ayame. Tell her how you left for another man, tell her all the affairs. Tell her you were only with me for the money! Tell her she's a mistake!!" He yelled out.

W-what?

Tears were forced. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't..

I was a mistake.

"Shut up Ura!" She screamed. I winced. This was getting worse. My father is so angry.

"Tell her how you left after she turned five! Tell her how much you couldn't stand her! Tell her how much you hated her! Tell her that the only reason you're back is for-"

"I said SHUT UP!!!" She growled throwing a vase. It crashed against the wall.

"I-I.." I staggered backwards, my hands frantically trying to grab the doorknob.

Please let me out!

Please I can't stand it anymore!

I reached the door knob, opening it. My eyes still on the two who just stopped and turned to look at me. I opened my mouth to say something but the words didn't come out.

They wouldn't.

Then I bolted. I ran.

And I ran.

I didn't know where I was gonna go. But It was gonna be someplace far from here.

Although my eyes were blurred, I still dodged everything in my way. I finally came to a dead end., in an ally. For what seemed like hours of a run, it was only a few long minutes. I panted as I put my hands against the cool brick. Laying my forehead against it as I breathed.

What was I going to do?

"Why cherry blossom. I haven't seen you in quite awhile." I lifted my head turning.

"Itachi"

"Ah so you do remember me. Where did you go blossom?" He asked huskily. I glared.

"Away" I gritted through my teeth. He walked up to me, lifting my chin with his finger.

"Now now blossom. Behave." He smirked. It was dark. But not dark enough. I jerked my head away.

"You're a bastard" I growled.

"Aa. So you still remember that?"

_**-flashback-**_

_Sakura walked in the playground, she had met with an older boy, he was very kiind. When Sakura fell the other day, he helped her. He had said his name was Itachi. She had already developed a small crush on the older boy. She blushed at the thought. But soon stopped behind a bush, crouching, as she heard a boy's voice._

_"I-Itachi! Please please!" The boy cried out. Sakura peeked through the hole in the bush. She gasped when she saw Itachi holding a boy by the neck. Sakura saw his grip tightening. Itachi pulled out a small pocket knife. Taking it slowly against the boys neck._

_The boy cried, soon bleeding heavily from his neck and mouth. He went limp, and the head fell, ripping off of the neck and rolling while the body slipped through Itachi's grasp._

_Sakura's eyes were wide, she was frozen with absolute fear. She wanted to cry out for help but she couldn't speak. She stood up and was about to run until someone grabbed her._

_"Blossom" she heard from the voice. She winced as her heart beated against her chest with a loud thud, or so she could hear. The beating of her heart filled her ears as she tried to listen._

_"I-Itachi-Chan" she said quivering. Itachi turned her body to meet his. He was taller than her, but then again, she was four. And he was twelve._

_"Did you see that?" He asked in a dangerously low tone beside her ear. Sakura nodded while her body slightly shook._

_"W-why did you d-do that Itachi-c-chan?" She asked slowly, trying not to make it sound like she was on the verge of crying. His piercing, cold onyx eyes met hers._

_"Very simple cherry blossom. To see if I had what it takes to kill my best friend." He said, this time with more amusement in his voice._

_"I-I think I should g-go home now" Sakura said, trying to leave. Itachi pulled her back hard, his lip by her ear._

_"I'll see you soon cherry blossom" he cut her cheek lightly as she cried out. The red liquid fell and he licked it swiftly. "Take care." And he left. Sakura let tears escape her bright emerald orbs as she ran home._

_**-end flashback-**_

He killed for Kami-Sake! His own bestfriend, just to see if he had what it takes! A sick bastard!

"Noow cherry blossom. That's all in the past. I mean really, killing my bestfriend was the only thing that helped me into the organization." He said.

Organization?

"What organization?" I asked, obviously still glaring.

"Akatsuki of course"

Akatsuki? Does he mean the most feared street gang in all of Japan?

OH MY GOD.

Kill me now Kami-Sama!

Oh wait. Nevermind

Itachi's gonna do it for me!

Gah.

"Now where was I? You're quite beautiful now cherry blossom. I could just take you now" his lips to my ear. He nipped at it, causing me to jump. Shivering sensations crawling up and down my back. God how I hated it.

"Get away from her Uchiha." I turned to see...

---

_//AN\\: and there. Itachi was ooc. My apologies lol. Anyway._

_Oh. As soon as I am finished with this story, which its coming to an end very soon, I'm going to revise my arranged marriage story. I wrote it in 2006. There's 300 and something pages lol. I just have to re edit it and post it! So... can't wait!_

_Due review and I'll update very soon!!_

_Thanks dears._

_-Henea-Chan_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: no own. And I desperatly made myself refuse to put a certain uchiha as the hero. I just wanted drama drama. Erm.. please read and enjoy?_

_Thank you:_

**Twisted Musalih**

**Cerridwen-Maiden**

**SerevusHermione**

_OH. IMPORTANT: if you haven't noticed. I replaced that author note with a real chapter. So yeah._

---

_**Chapter seven**_

Gaara??

Oh thank you Kami!

"Aa. Sabaku."(I can't remember how you spell it..) itachi raised himself to stand straight and tall. Gaara had his hands in his pockets, along with an emotionless expression plastered to his face.

"Uchiha" he glared.

"Is something wrong Sabaku? As you can see, I'm a bit busy." Itachi's hand gripped my face. His face now only inches from mine, until

BAM.

I gasped at the sudden action. Holy CRAP. Gaara punched Itachi!!

"I told you to get away from her Uchiha" Gaara glared. Itachi stood, wiping blood from his face.

"And if I dont?" I could just see his smirk.

"Then I'll kill you." Gaara growled.

Itachi took one step. "Do you really think you could? I'm stronger than that blonde idiot." He said, his voice more stern.

Blonde?

What??

"You're right. Deidara was nothing. But I'm sure you're just the same." Gaara bit out.

"Is that a challenge Sabaku?" Itachi growled, taking another step.

"And if it is?" Gaara took a step this time. Itachi smirked.

"Then I accept"

"Good."

And then fists went flying. I watched all this unfold, right before my eyes. What is going on? What's wrong with me?

Why is my life the fucked up one?

I snapped back to reality. I looked at the two, seeing only Gaara's face as Itachi's back was facing me. Gaara's lip was bleeding. His shirt was ripped and his cheek bruised. He glared at Itachi with absolute hate in his eyes.

HOW DARE HE HURT MY MAN.

I mean friend.

Man friend.

Yeah that's it.

Gah! Whatever!

"Stop stop! Stop this!" I ran in between the two fighting men, pushing them both back. My hands extended and my eyes closed shut tight, looking toward the floor.

"Just stop" I said a bit above a whisper. It was silent until Itachi spoke.

"We're finished for now Sabaku." He said. "See you soon Blossom." He kissed my cheek harshly and roughly. Then he left. I stood there, dropping my hands. And then I fell to my knees.

And I brokedown.

I cried. Letting the tears flow swiftly down my cheeks, and hit the cold pavemnt beneath me. I choked. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was spinning out of control. I was so confused. There was so much going on.. what was I going to do? What could I say anymore? How much more could I take? Who could I trust? Who would even be there...

And then I felt his arms around me, pulling me. They were strong and lean. I bent forward, gripping his shirt. I cried harder, and he held me through the whole thing. I sobbed and he rubbed my back. I soaked his shirt, and he was still there for me.

In the end.

He was there.

And this time.

I wasn't alone.

------

It seemed like hours until I stopped my constant crying. But when I finally looked up.

Gaara was there.

And I could help but smile at his worried expression.

"Thank you Gaara..." I whispered softly, as I started to stand. He did too, soon after.

"Anything for you, Sakura" he kissed my forhead.

Was this a dream?

Cause this wasn't funny.

I have this weird feeling.

Like butterflies and tingles..

"I should probably get home." I said quietly as he looked at me.

"I'll walk you" and everything just seemed to change. For the first time, I think I know this for for.

I think...

I'm in love with Gaara.

"Come on" I heard him call softly, I felt his hand grab mine. I looked up at him, and put on a small smile. Nodding, as I began to walk.

His hand was still in mine.

When we arrived at my door, he finally let go, mumbling a quick sorry.

He was so adorable...

"Thank you Gaara." I kissed his cheek and walked in my door. My parents stood in the living. When they opened their mouthes, I put my hand up.

"Save it. Because frankly, I don't care. You" I pointed to my mother. "Can leave. I don't give a rat's ass on why you're here. Since then, till now. You are dead to me. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." And I walked up to my room and closed the door without another word.

Sighing, I crawled into bed and wrapped the blankets around me, taking in the warmth and comfort while laying my head lightly on the soft pillow.

Tonight was over.

And tomorrow has just began.

I wonder what was in store for me now...

---

_//AN\\: OH MY GOSH. Please review. Sorry this sucked. And is short. I stayed up all night writing and typing._

_I DESERVE A REVIEW. I'm sick as fuckk._

_Sore throat, coughing and sneezing blood. Can't even eat. Headache. Runny and stuff nose. And YES. I'M GIVING YOU A SOB STORY_

_Lol._

_Review?_

_It'll make me update faster, the more I see._

_Thanks dears._

_-Henea-Chan_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Not a disclaimer really but heyyy.. Whateverr.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **(say that in like deeeep voice)

Okay continuing on, I WILL UPDATE THE STORY, soon. I've just been having difficulties with figuring out what I'm going to do for chapter eight.

You see I'm trying to take the whole romance stuff slow, cause I always rush into it, seriously, I've got over twenty Naruto/others stories and the ones with romance are always rushed!

It's like first chapter: "Who are you?!? I hate you!!"

Next Chapter: "I love you!! Let's get married and name our children after fruit!"

I mean really?!? I think it's a problem really, anyway, that's my excuse, and the fact I'm still dying from sickness. Ickk, but the eighth chapter shall be up sooon!

If you'd like, review with an idea, I'd like chapter eight to be funny with some fluff.. Or something else. I don't know.

If you don't have an Idea, Review and encourage me!

That _REALLY_ does help.

Anyway, any questions? PM me. I check my login everyday out of absolute boredom.

Btw, I may start posting some sasuxsaku stories, I have tons, I just haven't really finished them. And I need more stories, but I promise to edit them before I upload them, because I never do lol.

ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING.

Sorry to have wasted these several minutes of your life.

Continue on and so forth!

-Henea-Chan


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimmerrr.

WHY HENEA WHY!  
WHY DO YOU HATE US!  
WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

I dont hate you. I'm just lazy. anothother note. how sad.

Check out my Profile page for information on myself and the story.  
I have already begun writing the last chapter. so I hope that makes you happy and excited!

check out pro.  
Thanks dears.  
Baii -Henea-Chan 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: aye bruh o.o lul. ITS BEEN SO LONG! Don't kill me D:**

**you see, I got kinda bored with this story and began to take me interest elsewhere. Like my new NejixSaku story :D which you should totally check out, cause the last time I checked I didn't get any reviews. It saddens me. Oh well, **_**I don't own Naruto or any of the such.**_

_**WARNING: **_**Characters may be OOC.**

kthx. LETS GO.

**Chapter Eight? Haha**

I walked down the stairs of an empty house, (thank Kami-Sama!), my mom had left a few days ago, my father did the same. I couldn't help but thank the heavens that night when he left out the door to America. I definitely prefer living in this house _alone._

It was another boring morning, it was almost time to leave for school. The Valentines day dance was closing in and I still didn't have a date. But I'm not complaining. Because frankly, I don't want to go, at all.

But I'm sure Naruto would force me even if I said no.

I picked up my small little hooked up to the wall phone that I barely used ever, and dialed up a familiar number.

"Hey Gaara! Can I drive you to school?" I asked Happily through the phone.

"NOOOOOO!" and the phone dropped.

At least that's what it sounded like.

"Hello?" I heard from the other line.

"Temari-Chan! Where'd Gaara go?"

"He hugging himself in the corner. Fuckin' emo. GET YOUR ASS UP. TIME FOR SCHOOL. What the hell? GET YOUR PAJAMA'S OFF. BARBIE! COME HELP BABY BROTHER!"

Aghh. Was yelling and forever damaging my ear really necessary?

I didn't think so.

"SHUT UP TEM. I'm brushing my teeth!"

And wait for it... wait for it..

"THAT'S A COMB DUMBASS."

"OH SHIT. Really? Huh. No wonder there's blood. Thought it was a cavity.." his voice faded, I guess he was walking for a mouth band-aid? I wonder if those really exist..

"Gaara! Get up!"

"Ow! What the hell Temari! Im not you're boyfriend! LET GO. URRG"

"Pirate poseur."

"Crazy Bitch."

"YOU WANNA MOUTH FULL OF SPATULA?"

"Where do you even put that thing?"

"Places..."

They were so ignoring me.

Tsk tsk.

I hung up the phone and checked the time, it was time to head out!

Gaara wasn't on the bus, I guess he was late thanks to Temari.

What a Gal.

"Hey Panda-Chan!" I walked up to the scowling Gaara as he sat in at his desk.

"You seem cheery." He said in a bored tone, twirling a pencil.

"I am!" I said proudly. Today was gonna be good! It has to be, so far so good.

"Hey Sakura." I turned out swiftly only to come face to face with a boy, whom I didnt know, by the way.

"Hey uh.." hmm.. Embarrassing? Yes, yes it is.

"My name is Seigetsu." He said with a grin. Kyaaa! Cutie!

"Sakura." I held out my hand. Oh kami-Sama I'm such a dork. He took my hand gently and kissed it.

OH. MY. GOSH.

"I know exactly who you are, Sakura." he said huskily, a smirk plastered on his face. Did I blush?

Don't blush! DON'T DO IT.

"I. Uh. So what do you want?" nice going Haruno. Nice going.

(Insert mentally slapping forehead here)

"I'd like it if you would attend the Valentine's dance with me." he said sweetly. Awhh! That's so cute!

But I really don't like him.

Too bad,

So sad.

"I'm sorry, but I decline." did that seem to, what's the word.. Formal? Decline, who the hell uses that in highschool?

"And why is that?" He asked, geez nosey much?

Oh wait.

CRAP.

WHAT THE HELL DO I SAY?

"I.. Uh.. Um.."

"She's already got a date." my perked up when I heard Gaara's voice. I turned around and saw him, not even looking up, and still twirling that pencil.

"With who?" I heard Seigetsu ask from behind me.

"I don't see that as any of your business." Gaara said. I could feel the tense atmosphere getting stronger. So I decided to speak up!

"U-uh, well Gomen! Er, you should probably take your seat now." I said, avoiding eye contact. I didn't need Gaara beating him. What's his problem anyway?

I DON'T HAVE A DATE!

I saw the boy nod and walk back to his desk, I turned to Gaara, hands on my hips.

"What the freak, Gaara?" I threw my hands in the air. He raised a brow, a nonexistent, (Damn you Rock Lee!) eyebrow at me.

"What?" He asked monotone.

WHAT? Did he just say this?

"You know _what!_" I glared. "Why would you tell someone I have a date when I don't eve plan on going?" I exclaimed.

"Sakura." he looked up at me with those beautiful sea green eyes of wonder...

"What?" my voice more calm than expected.

Did I make him upset?

Oh no!

Gomen Gaara!

UWAHHH.

"That guy, will tell everyone you have a date, then you wont be bothered by ignorant people." He said, his eyes back on his pencil.

"Why would I be bothered?" I mean seriously, come on!

"Because Naruto told everyone you needed a date."

WHAAAAAAATTT?

"THAT LITTLE BITCH ASS!"

"HAURNO! Office!" oi. Ahh. Fuck my life.

**Kyaa kyaa kyaa**

"Fuckin' Naruto. Baka Gaara. Evil teacher. FUCKIN BAKA NARUTOOO!" I yelled in frustration as I walked down the hall towards the office.

How DARE he!

He WILL feel the wrath of

SAKURA HARUNO!

The bell rang and I turned swiftly on my heel,

no office for mee!

_**Lunch**_

Lunch rolled around.

I walked into the lunchroom quietly.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" I turned around.

"YOU LITTLE PONCE." my fist sent him flying.

"Uwahh." He grabbed his head, obviously in pain. Good. He deserves it! (Insert evil laugh here)

"Sakura-Chaaaan" He whined.

"Shut up Naruto!" I glared. "What gives you the idea to tell everyone I need a date? You know what happened? A girl asked me out. A GIRL NARUTO. SHE SHOWED ME HER BOOB. HER BOOB! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW GROSS THAT IS? EH?" I slapped his face with a spatula.

"ITAIII. I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP SAKURA-CHAAN!" He cried loudly.

"URGLAH!" I picked up chair.

"Sakura." I turned around, who was he again? Oh yeah, Shino?

"Uh, Hey, Shino-San." I smiled nervously, quickly setting the chair down. I hope he doesnt think I'm crazy. I don't need a reputation like that!

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you would attend the Valentine's dance with me."

"OI.. Um.. Gomen Shino-SSan I uh-" My eyes flickered to Gaara who was glaring. "I'd love to." I smiled. He looked at me, silent for a second.

"Arigatou, Sakura." HE walked past me quickly, d'aww.

I looked to Gaara.

Four words.

Payback is a bitch.

(Insert maniacal laugh here bahaha)

I smirked as I walked over to the table Gaara was sitting at, and sat down next to him.

"What were you two discussing?" He asked, no emotions. DAMN. Thought I broke him of that habit.

"He asked me to the Valentine's dance." I replied simply.

"What." Gaara growled.

Whoa.

Gaara has left the building.

The demon has entered.

"O-oi what's up Gaara?" I aksed nervously. Wasn't afraid _per say._..

I just didn't wanna die.

"Hn." He replied.

Hn? What the hell does Hn mean?

WHAT THE HELL. I pulled out my lucky spatula.

"YOU CANT JUST GO ALL SPAWN OF SATAN AND THEN GO HN! WHAT THE HELL? ANSWER ME FOOL!"

"I cant answer you when you're beating my head with a spatula." He replied annoyed.

I blinked.

"Hn!" I flung back crossing my arms. Gaara sat up straight, and began eating.

"I expect an answer!" I said to him, geez!

He looked at me.

"You'll get one." He said, returning to his meal.

"When?" I asked irritably.

"Later."

FFFFFF

Nigga bitch.

**Kyaa kyaa kyaa**

I walked through the school, hands by side. I couldnt help but think of what's going on. Gaara's crazy. Naruto's a baka. Sasuke's a manhoe. And Itachi.. Psh. "Rapist!" oh.. I said that out loud didn't I? Good thing its after school and the hallways are deserted!

"Are you that desperate, billboard brow?" Ino and her 'Posse' walked up with a smirk.

"Oiii. I don't have time for you barbie doll." I waved my hand in hopes that she'd disappear.

Oh how wrong I was.

"_You _don't have time for _me?_ Everyone has time for Yamanaka Ino!" She flipped her hair.

"I bet that's what you say to all your customers." I grinned.

"I don't have time for your petty remarks, you're a waste of my valuable time." she snapped her fingers. "Come girls." she turned on her stiletto heels while her minions followed after.

"Thank Kami-Sama." I muttered walking down the hall and towards the entrance of the school.

What was that about _anyway?_

Sheesh.

BAM.

I have _seriously_ got to stop bumping into people. I looked up to see Shino standing there. His face half covered by his jacket.

"Sakura." he said smoothly, holding out his hands.

"Oh my goshh. You have no idea how much I regret saying yes to going to the dance with this guy.

Lets flashback. Kthx.

**Flashback. Kyaa kyaa**

_So I'm walking right? It was lunch and I was headed to class, and shino's there, waiting._

_Yes, that's creepy._

_But what's worse is that he barely speaks._ _He didn't say ONE word. He just stared._

_And you know what else happened?_

_He was there, after every class._

_Every freakin' class I had!_

_What a creepster!_

_And all I could do was fake a smile and walk away!_

_KAMI-SAMA WHYYYYY!_

**End flash kthx.**

"Uh. Sorry Shino. Gotta go! See you tomorrow!" I waved, he nodded, walking past me, I dashed off but not for long.

BAM.

DAMN IT ALL.

"If you guys don't start MOVING OUT OF MY GOD DAMN WAY I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA YOU WILL- Gaara? Hey Gaara!" I said jumping up.

"Sakura." He nodded.

"Gaaaaaaaaraaaa! I need help with my Homework. Will you help me?" I batted my eyelashes. My charm plus Gaara equals

Hook.

Line.

_Sinker._

"Hn." He said, turning away.

"WHAT! SUBAKUUU!" I tackled him to the floor with a loud thud.

"Doing it so publicly, Haruno?" I heard Sasuke's voice approach.

Why do these people enjoy bothering me?

HAVE THEY MET MY SPATULA?

"Of course Uchiha. Doing it privately seems so secretive." I grinned.

"Hn. Whore." He remarked.

"Least I get paaiiidd!" I called to him as he walked away.

"Tch" I heard him, say?

Is 'Tch' even a word? Maybe an expression..

"You shouldn't tell people such a vulgar thing. They'll believe you." I heard Gaara's monotone voice.

"Feh. Like I care." I stood up, brushing my self off. Gaara stood up soon after. "Now, about that homework..." I grinned.

**Kyaa kyaa kyaa**

"UWAHHH!" I cried out, throwing my pencil at the wall. Gaara looked up at me from the coffe table.

"You're not even trying, Sakura." He spoke.

And damn did he speak well..

Why did I have a coffee table anyway?

I hate coffee.

Fuck coffee.

Not literally of course.

That would be gross.

Maybe I could get Gaara to marry me and _then_ we could use the coffee table for something important!

Instead of stupid homework!

"Sakura?" There's that voice again!

"GAARA-KUUUUN! Marry meee!" I threw my arms out.

"Are you high?"

I blinked.

Was I?

I mean I could be...

No, no.

I haven't inhaled anything.

Injections? No, no..

im not that crazy..

Though I'm still curious as to if I am slightly,

maybe its this damn air called POLLUTION.

"Hello? You are high?." he looked serious!

I slapped him with my special uber super AWESOME SPATULA!

"No you asswipe!" I yelled, frantically hitting whatever was in the way.

He threw my spatula.

"Fuck you then!" I said loudly.

He looked at me.

"It's too early for that, Sa-ku-ra." he clicked his tongue, smirking,

"Jerk!" I cried, blushing obviously an insane DEEP BEAT RED.

Tomato lookin ahhh.

God damn him.

Him and his sexy smirk.

DAMN THAT SMIRK OF SEXYNESS.

Damn it to the pits of HADES!

I'm rambling, aren't I?

Whoops!

**Kyaa kyaa kyaa**

It was the day before the Valentines dance,

I was still being harassed by Crazy Shino but hey, whatever. The sooner this is over the sooner I can tell him I don't like him like that.

We're only friends, of course.

And nothing. More.

Nope!

But, Gaara has been avoiding me lately, hmm...

I rushed off to school, not even thinking about the bus.

I don't know _why_, its like a twenty minute walk, ugh. And after ten minutes I was already mentally complaining.

Once I arrived to school I immediately took a back way.

Must. Avoid. Shino. At. All. Costs!

I could turn this into an avoidy game!

Huzzah!

Dodging him though the hallway I rushed to homeroom.

AH HAH. Gaara was present.

AND GOIN DOWNNN.

**Yuh yuh yuh.**

"Gaaraaaa!" I jumped over to him, hands on my hips.

He looked up, nonchalantly.

"What?" He asked, I think he was confused.

"You've been avoiding me!" I pointed to him, he can't get away from so easily.

"I haven't."

LIAR.

"Don't lie! Its bad for your soul! And being all avoidy is unhealthy!" I paused. "Only when its avoiding me!"

"You're pretty unhealthy. So it would be the other way around." He said.

"Nani? How so!"

"You're chronically insane."

I huffed.

"Well you're chronically a butthead!"

And for the first time in a long time I hear him laugh.

Well, chuckle.

And I felt like I melted.

Had he really captured my heart in such a short amount of time?

God damn him.

He probably doesn't even like me that way...

This sucks.

**Kya kya kya**

The Valentines day dance was _today_...

Oh the horror.

Oh well.

Least I can rub it in Gaara's face that I have a date.

I'm hoping for jealousy.

I'm expecting insults and tragedy.

Tsk tsk.

"Sakura."

Kyaa!

I jumped at his deep voice.

His deep... hypnotizing.. voice.. of sexyness...

Drool.

Mentally of course.

"Sakura."

"Huh? Oh! Hey Gaara!" I waved stupidly with a big smile. "So." How do I put my bragging and taunting into a sentence that won't sound immature?

Really?

You don't say? Okay!

"I have a date and you don't. Nahnah!" I stuck my tongue out playfully.

What?

I never said I'd listen.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Sakura-Chan." Shino walked up.

Mwaahahaha.

"Hey Shino-Kun!" I smiled, Gaara glared.

Bingo!

"I just wanted to apologize."

Eh?

"For?" I asked lightly.

"I used you. to make a girl I like jealous. Once she found out I asked you, she did get jealous and asked me to take her instead. I agreed and came to tell you. Gomen, Sakura-San." He bowed, walking off soon after.

"Guess I'm not the only one without a date." Gaara smirked.

God damn it.

**Kya kya kya**

I walked out of the school and to the bus, sitting next to Gaara.

I sulked.

And sulked.

And sulked some more.

"Stop sulking." Gaara said. I looked up at him.

"I can't! I have no date! And I was excited!" Gaara was silent, we walked off the bus quickly. Then he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Be ready by six." He said.

Wha?

"What? Why?"

"I'm taking you to the dance." He smirked, walking off.

I think my heart just stopped.

Oh Kami-Sama!

**Kya kya kya.**

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My heart racing and my stomach turning while butterflies fluttered away inside.

I wore a one strapped red dress that like red velvet, it flowed from my left mid thigh, down to my right knee. My usually straight pink hair was curled and I wore simple pink lip gloss.

Damn I looked different!

Gaara's gonna die!

Not literally of course.

A tleast I hope.

BRING.

KYA. HE'S HURR.

Huzzah!

I quickly ran down the stairs.

Psh. As if. Heels plus running equals hospitalized Sakura!

I opened the door.

And Gaara took my breath away.

He was in a tux.

And my Kami-Sama I think I'm going to faint if he doesn't stop looking at me like he wants me for dinner!

I blushed.

"E-Erm, we should get going, ne?" I smiled lightly, Gaara snapped out of it and grunted, motioning to a black jaguar car.

KYAAA.

The car ride was quiet.

And slightly awkward.

What was I suppose to say?

_'Hey Gaara thanks for taking my pathetic self to this dance and giving me a sense of hope that we might a chance, even though we_

_DON'T!'_

Too much?

Mental sob.

Oh well. Might as well deal with it.

"Sakura." Gaara was standing outside of the car, holding open my door.

I was so caught up in my depressing outlook on my romance life that I didn't notice the car stopped and that he got out.

He held out his hand, and I took it, with little hesitation. He had such a strong hand. I think I might faint.

I can't believe how formal everyone is, you'd think it'd be a fancy ball with how everyone is dressed. I guess this school really like to look good.

When we walked in I saw Yamanaka trying to practically rape Sasuke with her hand.

He just shoved her off.

I managed to suppress a snicker. Immediately after, Yamanaka turned and glared. I smirked, slipping my arm through Gaara's.

"So Gaara-_Kun_." I said slightly purring at the suffix. "Wanna get some punch?" I smiled at him, constantly trying to suppress my rabid beating heart.

He eyed me 'hn'd'.

What a party pooper.

"You're obviously not into parties." I pointed out, grabbing a cup.

Gaara leaned on the punch table all cool like.

"It's a dance. There's no point to it." He spoke, looking me in the eyes. I scoffed.

"There is a point." I said, getting a brow raised in return. "To dance! Der." I waved my hand at him, taking a sip of punch.

"Smartass." He replied, obviously he was trying to hide his smile. I couldn't hide mine and grinned wide.

"But I'm you're smartass."

Oh.

Shit.

My eyes widened.

"O-oi! I meant I'm you're smartass date! Not you're uh, you know, cause definitely not! I mean not that I would complain or anything but-" his finger was at my lips, silencing me. He had a very tiny smile as he looked at me.

Was my face darker than his hair yet?

"Arigatou, Sakura." He kissed my forehead.

Okay, now I _know _my face is darker than his hair!

"W-wha-" then I saw him walking. "Where are you going!" I asked loudly.

Don't tell me he's leaving me!

BASTARD!

"Restroom. Stay here." He said as he headed back to the direction of the bathroom.

"Like I'd follow you to the bathroom. Perv." I muttered, blushing lightly, while crossing my arms.

Instead of staying I walked outside the gym doors to the field. But not too far. It was just so pretty outside. Even if it was cold.

"Sakura." That was a deep voice, but not Gaara's.

I turned around to be faced with

Uchiha.

Oh Kami-Sama why do you hate me so?

"Uchiha." I replied coldly, turning around, ready to walk off back to the gym. Then he gripped my wrist.

"Don't be so crude, Sakura." He said huskily. Gripping my wrist and slamming me into his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?' I grounded out angrily.

He kissed my ear, sending frightening, nerve wracking shivers down my back. God I hated this son of a bitch.

"I'm giving you what you want." He said, his hand found my rear and gripped it.

Oh. Hell. _No._

I desperately tried to pull myself away but he gripped my other hand hard and tight. My eyes widened when he started to kiss my neck.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled trying to kick him anywhere I could. He threw me to the ground.

"Now why would I do that?" He straddled my hips. his knees were smashing my arms. He was about to grab at my chest when I heard a thud.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you." A voice growled. I look up to see Gaara, his eyes narrowed.

"Please Subaku, just because you've killed a man and gotten detentions doesn't mean I'm afraid of you." You could hear Sasuke's smirk. He stood up and turned to Gaara.

Gaara grabbed his neck and smirked, closing in on Sasuke's ear.

"I've killed more than one, Uchiha." His voice sounded so cold. Like it was thirsty.

_Thirsty._

_Thirsty._

**For blood.**

The words sent shivers throughout my body as I watched Gaara grip around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tried to kick him off but ended up being punched and thrown to the ground in front of me. Gaara's foot was against Sasuke's neck, Sasuke coughed harshly.

"What are you going to do, Subaku? Kill me in front of her?" Gaara's eyes widened and looked at me. They weren't murderous when he turned to me, they looked apologetic. I opened my mouth to say something but Sasuke finished his sentence, and they hit Gaara hard.

"You're whore? That's all she is. A filthy whore." Gaara snarled at his words, shoving his foot into Sasuke's neck.

"Gaara! Stop!" I crawled to him quickly, grabbing his hand. "Stop." I looked up at him. He turned to look at me. "Forget about it, Gaara." I now had both of my hands on his. He looked at me, then Sasuke, lifting his foot and stepping over.

"Sakura, I'm-" he was about to say something when Sasuke punched him, he was standing, only barely, and Gaara had looked over, his lip bleeding.

"I'll finish you Subaku. and when I'm finished? I'll take her and give her the greatest time." Sasuke's smile was sadistic. Gaara lunged for him, shoving him back to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Gaara growled, punching Sasuke hard and repeatidly in the face. I watched as blood started to drip from Sasuke's face to the ground.

"Gaara!" I screamed, and there was silence. I looked at him as his fist were clenched. He stood up and walked over to the wall of the school building. He punched it.

Sasuke was unconscious.

I stood up, and walked over to Gaara.

_He probably thinks I look at him differently now._

**But I don't**.

_He probably think I want to call him a monster_.

**But I don't**.

_He probably thinks I won't like him anymore._

**But I love him**.

And I hug him, from behind, very tightly.

"Arigatou, Gaara." I whispered, I could feel his body tense up. He turned, and pulled me into a tight embrace.

It felt like hours until we released.

"Let's go to my house, Gaara." I said quietly, grabbing his hand and walking back to his car.

**Skip skip skip**

We walked into my house in silence, we were both kind of dirty.

"Sit." I ordered, he raised a brow.

"I have to fix up those knuckles, now sit." I said, going into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

While patching him up, he gave me those apologetic eyes and I knew why.

"I'm sorry you saw that." He said quietly, watching his knuckles.

"Don't apologize. I'm very grateful for what you did. And Sasuke deserved every bit of it." I said, thinking back to what the bastard tried to do.

Gaara was silent.

"Did you.. what did.. I mean." He sighed, pausing. I looked at his face as he formed a sentence.

"Were you listening the whole time?" He asked very quietly. I nodded.

_'Please Subaku, just because you've killed a man and gotten detentions doesn't mean I'm afraid of you.'_

_'I've killed more than one, Uchiha.'_

"Do you hate me?' He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

My eyes widened.

"I could never hate you, Gaara. I know what you've done and I don't think differently of you, and I especially don't hate you. What you did was in the past, and even so, I still love you for you and who you are today." I said softly.

That all just kinda flowed out of my mouth without me even thinking.

But even so, it was still all so true.

"Love me?" This time you could hear him smile dumbly.

I blushed deeply.

"Bah! You're all patched up! You owe me!" I said, putting up the first aid kit.

Next thing I heard was music playing softly. I entered the living room and saw Gaara standing there. The radio was turned on, and Gaara was smirking. I raised a brow.

"You said I owed you, I'm paying you back."he held out his hand.

"With a dance?" I murmured quietly to myself while a tiny of pink was obviously visible on my face.

"You know Sakura." He said quietly into my ear, his face in the crook of my neck. My heart raced as I replied.

"Mm?" My hands on his shoulders.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble." He paused. I looked up to see him smirking. "A lot."

I looked at him with question.

"Guess what that means?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Strike three."

My final strike.

"So what's that mean?" I purred quietly as his hand caressed my cheek. My arms were around his neck, our noses touched.

"It means, you're mine, Haruno Sakura." He pulled me into a kiss filled with passion.

Filled with love.

And for once,

I really did feel loved.

And for the first time,

I had fallen in love,

With Subaku No Gaara.

_And I wasn't complaining one bit_.

**/An/: and that's the end folks. I hope you enjoyed. It was rushed and I'm actually suprised I finished it. I did it for all of youuu! And I'm actually considering a sequal. Maybe.**

**Highly doubting it.**

**It was gonna be with Hinata's point of view and how they all grew up and where they are as adults.**

**I might get to it, eventually. Haha.**

**Thanks loves!**

**-Henea-Chan.**


End file.
